


Somos algo

by iitshalstead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitshalstead/pseuds/iitshalstead
Summary: “Algunos días atrás Jay, siempre tan impredecible, había empezado a lucir más distante con ella. Le llamó la atención su actitud…” o un one shot de como Jay le pide a Hailey que sea su novia un 14 de febrero.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 11





	Somos algo

**Author's Note:**

> He tenido esto en mi cabeza por un par de días, el título no le hace justicia pero prometo que vale la pena, espero que esto sea de su agrado :)

Llevaban un mes y medio siendo algo, pero este algo todavía no estaba definido, sí, quizás se han dado besos, muchas demostraciones de cariño, han terminado en la cama y se han dicho te amo sin decir las dos palabras, pero no han definido esto.

Cursilerías… pensaba Hailey ahora, mientras se estiraba en el piso frío de su departamento, con el cambio que había hecho momentáneamente de su sofá, ahora podía mirar el paisaje de la ciudad mientras comenzaba a oscurecer al tiempo que se ponía al día con su serie favorita mientras terminaba de disfrutar el final de este fin de semana que sorprendentemente había estado libre de trabajo. Era cierto que en su vida había vivido un 14 de febrero como se le conoce y estaba segura de que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Algunos días atrás Jay, siempre tan impredecible, había empezado a lucir más distante con ella. Le llamó la atención su actitud, pocas veces lograba entenderlo al cien por ciento, pero cuando lo hacía era todo mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado y en este caso era así, ella no sabía que él le tenía una sorpresa.

Ella lo echaba de menos, con él había logrado una conexión super loca, pero a la vez mágica… era su compañero, su mejor amigo y a la vez el chico que le gustaba y para él, ella era todo lo anterior y un paradigma sin resolver, y a la vez la mujer que lo desquiciaba y a la cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Mientras ella hacía eso, Jay se preparaba para ir al departamento de ella, tenía una llave y esperaba sorprenderla, había planeado una salida a comer, pero los planes cambiaron y termino cambiando los planes porque en realidad quería algo más íntimo. Tenía que admitirlo, la cercanía que ahora tenía con Hailey era algo que lo ponía un tanto nervioso, sí, comparten algo que no aún no tiene nombre, pero hoy era algo diferente, hoy quería que se volviera oficialmente su novia.

Antes de salir de su casa, se quedó mirando una de las fotos que se habían sacado mucho antes, cuando solo eran amigos que es también una de las tantas que tiene enmarcada y recordó cómo en ese tiempo su mutua confianza iba en aumento, lo atacó un recuerdo vívidamente de todas las cosas que han hecho juntos desde entonces, ahora no podía negar como su cuerpo se amolda al suyo, cómo puede apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y escuchar su corazón, como lo mira…suspiró y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Entró silenciosamente, esperando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, no sabe cómo lo logró, pero consiguió crear un ambiente ideal para el día, velas y su comida favorita con un poco de vino, luego de ver que todo estaba listo, procedió a evaluar cómo le diría que estaba allí, sabía que odiaba las sorpresas, pero quería intentarlo, caminó hacia ella y cubrió sus ojos y espero un poco.

Ella se sorprendió y se asustó por la situación, pero se dio cuenta que solo era Jay, su aroma inundó sus fosas nasales en cuanto se había acercado a ella, pensó que no lo vería hoy, pero esto la sorprendió gratamente.

“Jay, sé que eres tú” le dijo en cuanto lo sintió cerca.

“Diablos, pensé que no lo notarias” le dijo, se rio y se sentó a su lado.

“No te sentí entrar y sabes que odio las sorpresas, pero reconocería tu aroma y tu cercana presencia en cualquier parte, entonces, ¿estamos bien?"

"¿Por qué habríamos de estar mal?"

"No sé" dijo y se encogió de hombros "no nos hemos relacionado mucho fuera del trabajo estos días"

"Oh sí, claro, lo siento por esto, sólo estaba pensando en hacer algo bonito para ti en este día especial, pero los planes cambiaron ayer y no salió como lo imaginé, sé que no te gustan las sorpresas, pero quería intentarlo, ¿quieres comer?, no es mucho, pero es mejor que nada"

"Jay" dijo Hailey cuando vio todo lo que él le había preparado, "esto es mucho más de lo que podría haber esperado y estas perdonado" ella se rio y eso fue música para sus oídos.

Disfrutaron de una agradable velada, siempre lograban divertirse, era ver al otro en una faceta que el resto no conocía, ambos bajaban sus murallas alrededor del otro y ninguno de los dos estaba en desacuerdo con eso, solo sentían felicidad cuando estaban juntos.

"Entonces" dijo Hailey, "¿estamos celebrando algo en específico?"

"Mmmmm… sí" dijo Jay mientras que hacía que pensaba lo que hizo reír a Hailey, "celebramos que te quedas, que llevamos un mes haciendo esto" dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la esquina de la mesa de la cocina "y también quería preguntarte algo" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Dime" dijo absorta en su mirada.

"Mmm, ¿quieres oficializar esto y ser mi novia?" dijo tomando su mano, había sonado más como una declaración que como una pregunta, pero no le importaba.

Fue una gran sorpresa esta pregunta para Hailey, no esperaba que fuera hoy, pero no dudó ni un solo segundo en su respuesta. Se besaron lentamente y se separaron cuando el aire empezó a hacer falta.

"Entonces, ¿esto es un sí?

"Sí, tonto" y le dio un pequeño golpe en su pecho "eres la persona que más quiero en la vida, ya te dije que soy una mejor persona a tu lado, y te amo mucho por si aún no ha quedado claro"

"Yo también te amo mucho, a pesar de que a veces no lo demuestro cómo debería hacerlo"

No dudó un segundo más y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo con más intensidad. Hace días que no pasaba, pero las ganas no se habían extinguido; todo lo contrario, en ellos ardía fuerte el deseo de estar juntos, de besarse, de acariciarse como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Deseos reprimidos por el alejamiento y que ahora se volvían a encontrar en este día especial, en que los enamorados recuerdan por qué dos corazones laten al unísono como si de una sola persona se tratara.


End file.
